Want Something More
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: ikki has always wondered what would happen if he'd given into kazu... Ikkixkazu


**Sorry if it doesn't seem that great. This is my first time writing in this POV so I hope you like my writing anyway. I sorta did this in a rush cause I so desperately wanted to write a fanfic but had nothing to write about! Forgive me if it's not what you expect. Oh! And this is in Ikki's POV so be prepared for language:3 **

**Warning: ikkixkazu fic, if you don't like then stop reading now cause I don't want a stupid flame about how this story was mega gross cause boys were fuckin' lip locking. **

You arch your head up to stare at your best friend. He was staring at the TV, looking as if he had nothing on his mind at all. The show you were watching was dull and had little interest to you. Why the hell were you watching this anyway!? It was a fucking chick flick! Why were-!? Oh yeah, there was nothing else on. Not like it mattered much. Even if you were watching porn you wouldn't even have the damn attention span to watch it right now. You were too busy staring at the blond, on the couch, next to you. When had the thoughts crossed your mind that you wanted so much to make him yours? How you wanted to be on top of the blond and take total control?

You hadn't noticed you sighed out loud until the blond looked down at you, "What's up? Somethin' wrong?" You shook your head and gave a faint 'no' before turning back to the television screen. You stretched out your legs on the floor and sighed again, leaning back further at the bottom of the couch. Damn that was close. "This is seriously lame isn't it?" Kazu sighed and you looked up only to catch him pulling off his hat and run a finger through his golden locks. Why'd he have to do that!? He was unaware that, that very motion was turning you on even more. You felt your face grow hotter, turning your head forcefully so you can face the screen again.

Before you could completely calm yourself down Kazu leaned down until your face was just inches away from his. You leaned back in surprise, "Are you sure you're okay? You're really quiet." His clueless, dumbfounded expression made you long for him more, but you quickly ignored the thought.

"Uh-uh-um, yeah I'm fine!" You cursed yourself for not being able to keep your voice steady. "This is just a lame movie that's all."

"Is that all…?" Kazu wondered thoughtfully.

Then after a few moments of intense stares from Kazu you couldn't take it anymore and you quickly pounced onto the blond, pinning him onto the couch and forced your lips onto his until he grew still from the surprise. A whimper almost escape from your lips when your lips separated and you leaned back to see Kazu's expression. It was the cutest expression you had ever seen. His face was so bright red you couldn't help, but smile, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself." You wondered if that kiss was too rough. Your passion to kiss the boy grew too much for you to handle. The boy was just so fucking adorable.

Kazu grabbed a fistful of your shirt and breathed deeply, "Why'd you… stop?" You grinned hugely now, quickly pulling him towards you until your lips locked again. You tasted the boy's lips before probing your tongue into his mouth, tasting the inside of it too. He tasted so fucking good to you. The taste of buttered popcorn you two had just eaten an hour ago when there was actually something good on TV. You pulled yourself closer to the boy until you could feel his heartbeat that was so much quicker than yours.

Pulling away a cry escape the blond's lips. You stared at the boy who was longing for your lips to be on his again. For them to form together and work together until it felt like they were one. You chuckled lightly at his expression, running your hand through his soft hair. "Better than a chick flick?" You breathed, mouth to the blond's ear."

Your breath made him shutter, a smile playing on his lips, "Sure."

So maybe feeling a little lust towards Kazu wasn't all that bad. At least it gave them something to do when nothing was on TV. Besides; now that you have him under your _spell _you could start doing even dirtier things to the boy.

**Sorry if the POV switches occasionally. Like I said, I've never done this kind before, but I did enjoy writing it of course. Sorry it's short though. Like I said **_**again **_**I was rushing on this one because I **_**longed**_** to write another story again and when I **_**long **_**to write a story it tends to be short. Hope you liked it anyway! Thanx and reviews make me smile:3**


End file.
